Love Me Not
by death.by.shadows
Summary: A passionate moment shared between Kyoya and his future girlfriend. Though they've been together for a while now, she cannot help but wonder if Kyoya loves her or not. Lemon. Smut. Het.


**A/N: My first lemon, smut piece.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**...**

"Tonight went well."

"Yes, I'd say so."

The third son of the prestigious Ootori family stood in his bedroom suite at the mansion loosening his tie. The party thrown by the Ootori's was just a social to expand their business onto new prospective clients. All of the guests' at the party had nothing but nice things to say about the Ootori's, and nothing but exceptional things to say about Kyoya.

Everyone always seemed to find Kyoya handsome, and that was even more true now that he was older. Kyoya grew a couple of inches in the last few years, his jaw line became more pronounced, but he kept his glasses and still gave off a very cool aura. The female guests especially took a liking to him due to his charming attitude. All that time spent wooing girls in the host club sure paid off. Kyoya was a smooth talker, and undeniably smooth when he had something to gain.

A young woman came out of the suite's bathroom holding up her dress covering her voluptuous chest so not expose herself, and walked towards Kyoya. Her floor length, silky, royal blue dress unzipped a part of the way, exposing her smooth back. Her green eyes met Kyoya's black ones and she batted her lashes coquettishly. "My zipper is sticking," she said softly as she turned her back to him.

Kyoya took a moment to admire the woman in front of him. The royal blue dress complimented her creamy skin very nicely. The thigh-high slit allowed her long legs to be exposed. Her hair pulled back away from her face and cascaded down the nape of her neck. Kyoya's long fingers gently threaded through soft strands of her pale blonde hair. The motion of Kyoya's fingers caused the young woman to arch her back towards him.

"I did not get the opportunity to tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Nara." Kyoya said, his fingers moving lower to lightly trace an imaginary pattern over her spine on the portion of her back that was exposed.

Nara Ishigimi is the only granddaughter of a very wealthy man who runs a company that deals with patents and who also owns an art gallery. Her grandfather wanted nothing more then for Nara to succeed him.

"Hmm," Nara purred in approval. Though she'd readily deny it, Kyoya's snake charmer ways worked on her too.

"Lady Hitachiin designed the dress for me, and I must say its quite beautiful." Nara said trying to hide the fact that she was moaning. Kyoya had taken to kissing her neck as he was unzipping her dress. His feathery light kisses slowly turned into nibbles and the sensation was making goose bumps rise on her skin.

Nara gasped as Kyoya gently bit her on her neck. Kyoya's deep laugh rumbled in Nara's ear. Despite the hard front Nara put on for show, she was putty in Kyoya's skilled hands and so deliciously fun to tease.

The dress had been unzipped the rest of the way and Nara clutched it to her chest tightly to keep herself covered. That was until Kyoya's arms wrapped around her and pulled her arms away from her chest making the dress fall to the floor and pool at her feet.

"Kyoya-" Nara gasped as Kyoya's long fingers began tracing an invisible pattern over her hip and down her thigh then back up again.

"Is something the matter?" Kyoya asked teasingly and in a tone that implied he had no intentions to stop.

"-Kyoya," Nara said, her words coming out breathy, "I've got to hang up my dress and take care of my uhhh-" she moaned.

She was interrupted by Kyoya's nails lightly raking over her hip and up her waist.

"Hmmm," Kyoya's deep voice rumbled in Nara's ear. "I haven't finished having my way with you yet."

Nara gasped as Kyoya's hand traveled into her sheer panties.

"And it seems to me you don't want me to stop do you?" Kyoya silky voice giving away that he was toying with her. His long fingers found her undeniable arousal as she was soaking wet.

He slipped two fingers inside of her, and Nara's knees would have most definitely buckled if he had not been holding on to her. 'Well two can play that game.' Nara thought to herself as her hand traveled back and started to caress his crotch over his dress pants. She continued to grope and massage as she felt him grow in her hand.

She smirked as he exhaled in her ear. She could feel his chest tremble against her. If Nara played her cards right she might be able to dominate him tonight, which had always been a secret fantasy of hers. Her ambitions were shattered though as Kyoya was quick to take control of the situation.

He spun her around to face him and tilted her head up to look at him. Her obsidian eyes were big and held a look like she was up to no good. Which she was.

"You're being quite naughty, Nara, you don't want me to give you a spanking do you?" He questioned as his hand flew back and smacked her ass sharply.

Nara let out a gasp that was quickly followed by a moan. She stood up on her toes arching her back lifting her butt to stick out in the air begging to be smacked.

"Well?" Kyoya said landing another heavy smack to the other cheek. That smack was followed by another shameless moan. Nara loved the way he towered over her. She, being a relatively tall young woman herself, only managed to come up to Kyoya's chin. The way his dark eyes looked down into hers sent shivers down her spine.

"You can punish me anyway you see fit." Nara breathed out flirtatiously pressing her large breasts into Kyoya's chest. Nara reached an arm up and wrapped it around Kyoya's neck . She began to gently nibble and suck on his ear lobe. The other arm traveled south and continued to grope Kyoya through his suit pants.

Kyoya's breath hitched again at Nara's naughty ministrations. He almost buckled and let Nara have her way with him but his mind cleared up enough to remind him to take back control. He moved Nara's arm up to join the other one and planted one last heavy smack on her firm butt. Nara let out another moan and pressed against him further.

Her hands traveled to his face and pulled his glasses off of his face allowing her to look into his alluring black eyes. Her knuckles brushed across the ivory skin on his cheeks. The beautiful skin felt like velvet under her fingertips. Nara looked at him with such intense desire. Kyoya's own eyes softened and he brushed his lips across hers ever so delicately.

Kyoya put his hands under her butt and picked her up. Nara wrapped her long legs around Kyoya's waist and he carried her over to the bed. Nara's hands lightly gripped Kyoya's coal, black hair and they engaged in a passionate lip lock.

Kyoya roughly threw Nara down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He started in on her neck, sucking and kissing, then slowly started to move his way down her neck and to her collar bones, planting kisses there as well.

Nara moaned brazenly as Kyoya's lips wrapped around her nipple. His hand traveled up Nara's body and he began to tug and pinch her other nipple. He sucked and bit the sensitive bud, dragging it between his teeth. Nara let out a whine of pleasure.

"I almost forgot how sensitive you are." Kyoya said, giving her left nipple a hard tug.

"Uhhh," Nara let out another whine, bowing her chest upwards.

After a few minutes Nara eagerly started grinding her hips into Kyoya's crotch, desperate to get to the main event.

"Well, aren't we impatient tonight." He said hooking his thumbs into her panties.

"Ahh," Nara moaned as Kyoya's began rubbing circles on her hipbones with this thumbs.

He loved seeing her like this; her cheeks rosy and blushing. Her lips parted slightly to let those shameless moans and whimpers escape. Her soft, pale blonde almost white hair splayed out all over the pillows. Her hands clutching the bed sheets as she writhed underneath him. The sight alone was incredibly arousing. He slowly began to ease her panties down, Nara more than happily lifted her bottom up so he could pull them off her. Kyoya smirked at her completely wanton expression, she was biting her bottom lip and was looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

Kyoya quickly discarded his dress shirt and under shirt exposing his toned chest. His pants and underwear soon followed. He inserted two fingers into Nara and began to pump them in and out . Kyoya pulled his fingers out and pulled on her sensitive bud enjoying it greatly as she bucked under his had. Her eyes filled with lust and pure satisfaction.

"Wow," Kyoya said removing his hand and looking at his fingers, "you're really wet tonight."

"Kyoya!" Nara panted her blush deepening, "don't say things like that."

"Hn," Kyoya smirked, leaning over Nara so they were face to face. Kyoya brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. He planted a sweet kiss to her lightly parted lips.

"Why not, you know its true." Kyoya's right arm traveled down Nara's body and roughly grabbed her thigh spreading her legs. Nara moaned into the kiss, she loved it when Kyoya played rough. Kyoya hooked his arm under her knee holding it up as he positioned himself at her entrance. He deepened the kiss between them as he entered in one stroke.

Nara let out a gasp as she adjusted to his girth. Kyoya smirked at Nara's blushing cheeks. He waited a moment until he felt her hips quiver against his pelvis, showing him she was ready for more.

Nara's knuckles went white with how tightly she was fisting the sheets. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead. Nara rocked her hips toward Kyoya meeting his every thrust. With him holding her thigh widely separating her legs it allowed him to penetrate her even deeper. Kyoya started out slow, pulling his member out until only the tip remained then slammed back into her. He repeated this action slowly picking up speed until he was pounding into her. He dipped his head down and began sucking and biting her neck, sometimes even hard enough to leave marks.

Nara didn't mind though, her body was tingling all over, like she was on sensation overload. She wrapped her arms around him running her fingers through his soft black hair. She could feel herself tipping over the edge, wave after wonderful wave crashed over her. It was like a shock of electricity rocked through her whole entire frame, leaving her panting and her fingertips buzzing.

"Kyoya!" She nearly screamed throwing her head back.

Her walls clamped down around Kyoya's member as she reached her climax. The tightening of Nara's sex threw Kyoya over the edge too, and within a few pumps he was spilling his load inside of her.

Kyoya pulled out and gently kissed Nara on the cheek. She turned to look at him, a lazy smile on her face, still dazed from her orgasm. He pulled her closer to him and she tucked her head into his chest.

Nara began to draw an invisible design on Kyoya's strong chest. Kyoya tilted his head down and planted a kiss to the top of Nara's head. He reached his arm around and pulled the bed sheets up over their bodies.

To be honest, Nara had always thought that Kyoya was the complete package. He was intelligent, handsome, well groomed and very polished. If there were anything that Nara would have to fault him for it would be the ice surrounding his heart. He was always so cold and distant, though Nara wasn't exactly loving herself. There was no room for bleeding hearts in the patent business. At least that was one thing they had in common.

It always baffled her how they managed to stay together. She wasn't even sure if he liked her, she thought he did. She wanted him to. Kyoya took notice of the serious expression on her face, "What's on your mind?" Kyoya asked running pieces of Nara's soft hair through his fingers.

"You." Nara answered honestly. Kyoya's dark eyes peered at her with interest.

She kept her eyes trained on his chest, refusing to meet his gaze. His strong arms tightened around her drawing her closer to him, the warmth of Kyoya's body surrounding her, enveloping her completely. She pressed further into him, closing her eyes and tucking her head under his chin. The rise and fall of his chest slowed down as Kyoya was entering sleep.

Nara remained awake for a bit longer though.

Kyoya was still a mystery even after a year of dating. Even after a year she didn't know much more about him now then she had when they first started dating. She knew how they ended up together, it was by influence of Nara's grandfather and Kyoya's father that their union came to be. It was mutually beneficial for both of their families. Is that all she was to him though, a ladder to the next level or was she more to him? Did he, dare she say it, love her?

Did she love him?

**...**

**Please Read and Review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
